UP10TION
UP10TION é um boy group sul-coreano formado pela T.O.P Media em 2015. É composto por dez integrantes: Jin Hoo, Kuhn, Ko Gyeol, Jin Hyunk, Bit-to, Woo Shin, Sun Youl, Gyu Jin, Hwan Hee, e Xiao. Nomenclatura UP10TION é um acrônimo para U'nbelievable '''P'erfect '''10 T'eenagers '''I'dol 'O'pen 'N'ow (10 membros incríveis e perfeitos e ídolos adolescentes "Abra agora"). Fandom '''HONEY10 (허니텐). HONEY é uma apelação entre casais e 10 o número de membros que UP10TION tem e em conjunto significa "A pessoa a quem os membros da UP10TION amam". Histórico : Clique para ver o artigo principal. Integrantes * Woo Shin (Woo Seok) - Vocalista Líder, Dançarino Guia, Rapper de Apoio, Face e Visual. - Promocionando no X1 * Jin Hyuk - Rapper LÍder e Dançarino Guia. - Promocionando como Solista * Jin Hoo - Líder, Vocalista Líder e Dançarino Guia. * Kuhn - Co-Líder, Rapper Principal, Dançarino Líder e Vocalista de Apoio. * Ko Gyeol - Vocalista Líder e Dançarino. * Bit-to - Rapper Principal e Dançarino Principal. * Sun Youl - Vocalista Principal. * Gyu Jin - Vocalista Guia e Dançarino Líder. * Hwan Hee - Vocalista Principal. * Xiao - Vocalista Guia e Maknae. Discografia Coreia do Sul * Top Secret (2015) * BRAVO! (2015) * Spotlight (2016) * Summer Go! (2016) * BURST (2017) * STAR;DOM (2017) * SPECIAL PHOTO EDITION (2018) * Invitation (2018) * UP10TION 2018 SPECIAL PHOTO EDITION (2018) * Laberinto (2018) * The Moment of Illusion (2019) Japão * ID (2017) * WILD LOVE (2018) Colaborações * "Cherish" Sun Youl ou Yu Ju (GFriend). Filmografia Reality Shows * Masked Rookie King (2015) * RISING! UP10TION (2015) * U10TV (2015-atualmente) * U10SECONDS (2015-atualmente) * Produce X 101 - Woo Shin e Wei Galeria Videoclipes |-|Coreia= UP10TION (업텐션) 위험해 (SO, DANGEROUS) M V|So, Dangerous UP10TION (업텐션) 위험해 (SO, DANGEROUS) M V Dance ver.|So, Dangerous (Dance Ver.) UP10TION (업텐션) 그대로 (Come as you are) M V|Come as you are UP10TION (업텐션) 여기여기 붙어라 (Catch me !) M V|Catch me! UP10TION (업텐션) 여기여기 붙어라 (Catch me !) M V Dance ver.|Catch me! (Dance Ver.) MV YUJU(유주)(GFRIEND(여자친구)), SUNYOUL(선율)(UP10TION(업텐션)) 보일 듯 말 듯(Cherish)|Cherish UP10TION (업텐션) 나한테만 집중해 (ATTENTION) M V|ATTENTION UP10TION(업텐션) 나한테만 집중해(ATTENTION) M V One Take ver.|ATTENTION (One Take Ver.) UP10TION (업텐션) Stay M V (Re Member SPOTLIGHT)|Stay UP10TION (업텐션) 오늘이 딱이야 (Tonight) M V|Tonight UP10TION(업텐션) 오늘이 딱이야(Tonight) MV (Dance ver.)|Tonight (Dance Ver.) UP10TION(업텐션) 하얗게 불태웠어(White Night) M V|White Night UP10TION(업텐션) 하얗게 불태웠어(White Night) M V Performance Ver|White Night (Performance Ver.) UP10TION(업텐션) 시작해(Runner) M V|Runner UP10TION(업텐션) 미치게 해(GOING CRAZY) M V|Going Crazy UP10TION(업텐션) 미치게 해(GOING CRAZY) M V Dance ver.|Going Crazy (Dance Ver.) UP10TION(업텐션) CANDYLAND M V|CANDYLAND UP10TION(업텐션) CANDYLAND M V Dance ver.|CANDYLAND (Dance Ver.) UP10TION(업텐션) So Beautiful M V|So Beautiful UP10TION(업텐션) Blue Rose M V|Blue Rose UP10TION (업텐션) Blue Rose M V (Performance Ver.)|Blue Rose (Performance Ver.) UP10TION(업텐션) Your Gravity M V|Your Gravity MV UP10TION(업텐션) Your Gravity (Performance Ver.)|Your Gravity (Performance Ver.) |-|Japão= UP10TION 『ID』|ID UP10TION『ID』(Dance ver. )|ID (Dance Ver.) UP10TION 『WILD LOVE』 Music Video|Wild Love UP10TION 『WILDLOVE』 MV Dance ver.|Wild Love (Dance Ver.) UP10TION 『CHASER』MV|Chaser UP10TION 『CHASER』 MV（Dance Ver. ）|Chaser (Dance Ver.) Categoria:UP10TION Categoria:Woo Seok Categoria:Grupos Categoria:T.O.P Media Categoria:Kiss Entertainment Categoria:A a Z